The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has been developed for several decades and is broadly used in nucleic acid analyses. Currently, real-time PCR has been rapidly taken by researchers because of its high sensitivity and the ability for quantitative analyses. The quantitative result of real-time PCRs is conducted by detecting fluorescent intensity from fluorescent dyes, like SYBR green (DreamTaq™), which bind to a target DNA or RNA. However, the fluorescent results are easily influenced by background noises and the dye degrades over time, resulting in limitations for detection. A method for improving the sensitivity and detection limits of PCR reactions is required.